Universe Pegasis WW125LS
}} Universe Pegasis WW125LS is an Attack Type Bey that was created and owned by Gingka and Co. It appears in Beyblade: Seeking the Legends and Beyblade: Awake the Curse. In the series of Seeking the Legends, Universe Pegasis is the Guardian of the Universe and in Awake the Curse, it is the Guardian of Air. It's evolution will be Forever Pegasis C:S. Face: Pegasis IV The Face Bolt will despict Pegasus, one of the 88 constellations in space. It shows Pegasis on a dark blue background next to the letters "PS" in red. You can see Pegasis' whole body apart from the hooves but Pegasis has a universe disign on him. The way Pegasis is looking seems like Cyber's. Pegasis seems to have a thin sleek in dark blue comming from the corner of his red eye and heading downwards. Clear Wheel: Pegasis IV Pegasis IIII is dark blue. It has 2 Pegasis heads at the side and feathers sticking out the side. The side stickers are red. A raised Clear Wheel! Rotate it 360 degrees and it will be in stamina mode. Metal Wheel: Universe Universe is simillar to Big Bang. Except Universe has two "wings" and two "heads". This Universe wheel has great smash attack. Mode Change Turn Universe 360 degrees so Pegasis IIII wings are showing for Defence Mode. Track: Wide Wing 125 Wide Wing is a free spinning track in a red colour. It works like Enternal Defence 145 but, with the way the wings are designed, it also works like Horn 145. This track is a tad wider than the Universe Wheel! It also extends from 145 to 160,175, 200, 230, 290 which is taller than Inferno Byxis and Beat Lynx!!! Bottom: Last Stand Last Stand is like a mini Final Drive. It's a bit like Coated Sharp, too. Last Stand starts off as a red Rubber Flat When commanded, out pops Sharp in a blue colour and the battle carries on. When Last Stand isn't in battle, Sharp is showing. Mode Change When Pegasis goes to Sharp, its a mode change. (Change S.) Universe Pegasus WW125LS * Universe, Wing Smash:pegasis jumps into the air smashes its opponent. *'''Galaxy Wing Crush: '''Pegasis appears. He runs around the stadium so fast it creates a blue energy tornado. He charges for the opponent, throwing him into the air. Pegasis then flies after it and throws it into the stage. Then, Pegasis just pushes the opponent around and throws the opponent into the sky again and smashes the other Bey into the stadium again. *Universe Nova:pegasus fly out of the universe and come back to he stadium and smashes the bey. *Final Galaxy Tachyon Grind: Pegasis barrages the opponent, then flies out of the stadium into the sky and falls down with a multi-color aura with electricity and grinds the opponent. *Final Boost Strike: Pegasis activates it's Final Drive and attacks head on with it's previous moves, Stardust Driver and Cosmic Tornado. *Aruora Burn: Pegasis turns into Sharp Mode and makes an aruora then strikes the opponent with its fusion and clear wheel on fire. Piece gallery Trivia *The special move, Universe Killer Play, was re-named Galaxy Wing Smash after Lazer Unicorno's first battle against Uni. Category:RPG Registered